


Apology

by TheDreamyWarrior



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019, Lapis doesn't know how important she really is, Peridot totally understands, i still don't know how to tag stuff, reconciling with the past, sorry for being vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamyWarrior/pseuds/TheDreamyWarrior
Summary: Lapis finally decided to apologize to Peridot about recent events, but she does it for the wrong things.





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I have been wanting to write something for a long while already, and I felt that this day was perfect for it!  
> I hope it seems okay to you, and enjoy Lapidot guys!

The battle with the diamonds ended, and Lapis Lazuli was staying at the now-repaired beach house.

 

It was over, it was really over, the gem kind rulers aren't any kind of danger anymore, she wasn't supposed to feel fear...but she still did.

 

The ocean gem layed on the couch and sighed, she looked up at the ceiling trying to think what was bothering her, deep inside  _ she knew _ what it was but she still didn't plan on admitting it.

 

Because it seemed silly to her, she has never really apologized to anyone, but for some reason she felt like she needed to do that with Peridot...the small green gem that helped her more than she felt like she deserved.

 

Peridot was so kind to her, even if she was so mean to her when they first reunited, she just didn't accept all of her attempts to give her a present - to make her happy too - and she ended up destroying one of her most treasured possessions.

 

But the green gem still tried, and tried, and in the end she really was able to break all of Lapis' barriers, she ended up being the gem she appreciated the most, probably even more than Steven.

 

And then, in an attack of panic and stupidest, she left, took all her things and then destroyed them.

 

Lapis knew it was her fault, everything, she almost took out to space with her too...if it wasn't for the fact that Peridot spoke up at the last moment...stars, she really wouldn't be able to take the guilt of having ripped her from something that she loved as much as the planet earth.

 

A small bark was heard from the door, cutting out all of the blue gem's thoughts while Pumpkin jumped over her to lick her face.

 

"Hello there girl," Lapis said with a small giggle, starting to pat the sentient vegetable's head with affection. "Is Peri somewhere around here?" She then added, looking at the open door.

 

Pumpkin let out a loud bark as she jumped down from Lapis' body, and then ran outside the house.

 

She then slowly got up from the couch, and walked outside to see the green gem sitting by the shore.

 

Peridot was staring at the unending sea, the moon slowly starting to shine brighter over it while the skies oozed a deep orange, the sight was quite beautiful, but it also reminded her of an event that was some months ago, and it just couldn't stop repeating in her head.

 

If Lapis had a heart, it clearly could have been broken with the sight of her friend - or probably more than that - just sitting alone there, unmoving and silent. She took in a breath and nervously walked to her, many thoughts with how she shouldn't be doing this, how she probably didn't want to see her face anymore...but it felt like the correct thing to do if their relationship really got broken by her cowardice.

 

"Hey," Lapis said nervously when she was near enough, her voice still timid.

 

The green gem turned around almost immediately, she looked up to her and gave her a pained grimace, and then she stood up in front of her.

 

"Hello," Was the only thing the younger gem could say, she internally felt stupid for that, she knew they had to talk but she was too nervous to bring it up herself.

"Perid…"

"Lapi…"

 

They both stopped, and stared bewildered at each other, then there was an uncomfortable silence.

 

Lapis blinked and then out of reflex started holding her own arm, holding herself was one of the few things she did whenever she felt this stressed.

 

And Peridot knew what this gesture meant, but she didn't say a thing to point it out, she just waited for her to say something.

 

"I'm sorry, Peridot," She finally said, looking to the side.

 

Peridot's eyes widened in surprise.

 

"I'm sorry for taking and destroying the barn," She continued, this time making eye contact again, she noticed the green gem's expression, was she doing something wrong? But she had to keep going. "You've always done everything for me and I just…" A silent moment passed while Lapis tried to collect her thoughts. "Destroyed everything you built here,"

 

Peridot didn't expect that this could be the kind of apology she was going to get, but it made sense to her and she felt a sting in her chest when Looking at the blue gem's eyes, which were starting to tear up.

 

"I totally get it if you hate me…"

"Lapis,"

"Why am I here? You probably didn't even miss…"

"LAPIS!"

 

Even the sea was dead quiet, everything around them just stopped as if it was frozen in time, Lapis was there, staring with a heartbroken expression at the smaller gem that just shouted at her, she was already expecting her saying how much she hated her, probably.

 

"Lapis, I literally couldn't care less about the barn…" Peridot said looking down, avoiding the other's stare.

"Peridot…"

"You may think that it was my home and all," She then stared up. "But in reality I...I think my home wasn't there!"

 

Lapis just looked at her confused, she just couldn't process what she was saying.

 

"Steven once told me 'home is where the heart is'" She said, and noticed how Lapis was also confused by this. "He...he also explained me what a heart was...but that isn't the thing." She completed with a small voice, lowkey knowing it didn't make much sense to gem standards.

 

The ocean gem just looked at her, why was she so sweet with her? She didn't understand it, even with all the bad that she had done…

 

"While you left...I  _ did _ lose my home…" She said fidgeting with her fingers a bit. "Because  _ you're _ my home."

 

Lapis let out a gasp, she was just completely speechless.

 

"So please," Peridot said while clinging onto her. "Don't take my home again."

 

Lapis was paralyzed for a second, but then she ruffled Peridot's hair with a shaky hand, tears streaking down her face as she embraced her strongly, she didn't want to lose her home either.


End file.
